


The Light at the End

by PastaGuy



Category: Deltarune (Video Game), Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Adult Asriel Dreemurr, Ambiguous-Gender Kris (Deltarune), Angst with a Happy Ending, Dorks in Love, F/F, F/M, Falling In Love, Family Drama, Homophobia, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Interspecies Relationship(s), Love Confessions, M/M, Minor Asgore Dreemurr/Toriel, Multi, Original Character(s), Parent Asgore Dreemurr, Parent Toriel (Undertale), Post-Deltarune Chapter One, Reader Is Not Kris (Deltarune), Relationship(s), Religious Imagery & Symbolism, Younger Brother Papyrus (Undertale)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:09:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25742599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PastaGuy/pseuds/PastaGuy
Summary: Kris never thought they ever would be anyone let alone the chosen human of legend that would help save an entire kingdom. However thanks to the mysterious actions of whatever had controlled them the day before they were now thrust into a world of wonders and terrors they could have never have dreamed.With not much choice in the matter, Kris along with their newfound friends continue their journey into the Mystical Dark World. They will face many fierce foes and make many helpful allies as they try to stop the prophesied Angel's Heaven. But unknown to all of them there's something even grander to this legend of Darkness and Light.They'll be many struggles and hardships but there will be a light at the end of it all.
Relationships: Alphys/Undyne (Undertale), Asgore Dreemurr/Toriel, Kris/Ralsei (Deltarune), Noelle Holiday/Susie (Deltarune)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 49





	1. Back In Control

The Light at the End:

Part One: Heroes of Legend

Chapter One: Back in Control

At first, there was nothing. There was nothing but a dark inky blackness that stretched into infinity. Darkness that went on and on as far as the eye could see.

However, suddenly energy then suddenly sprung from the darkness. An energy that was bright and turbulent. It was a blazing fiery red. A red that swirled and crashed into itself. It was without shape or form, but soon it began to take shape. 

Kris’ eyes then suddenly opened. They were surrounded by this energy. As if they were in the eye of a raging storm. They appeared to also be floating with their feet not touching any sort of ground. “What?” they asked themselves. “Where am I?” 

They began to look around and observe their surroundings. They saw the scarlet energy around as they looked left to right. When they looked up and down, they saw the dark infinity. 

However, from the darkness beneath them, they saw something begin to emerge from it. They stared down and tried to identify what it was. They soon realized that it appeared to be a hand that was reaching up through the darkness. The hand was odd for the fact that it was just as dark as the void that it was springing from.

“What’s that?” Kris asked themselves confused.

Kris then began to hear something. It seemed to be some sort of voice that sounded muffled. They couldn’t discern any words it was saying, but they could hear the tone of it. The tone of it was one of distress as if it was crying out for help. They realized that the muffled voice was coming from down beneath them. The same place where the hand was coming from. The voice seemed to belong to whatever was reaching out of the blackness. 

Kris quickly reached their hand down to try and grab the hand. “Hang on, I’m going to help you out of there,” they told them. 

They stretched their right arm out as far as they could. Then with one quick motion, Kris tightly grabbed the hand and pulled with all their might. They kept pulling and pulling, trying to set whatever was under the blackness. 

“Almost got it…” they said with their arm strained. 

Suddenly Kris pulled whatever it was free with them lurching backward from the recoil. However, as soon as they did they a bright golden light appeared in front of them. It burned away the darkness and red that once surrounded them. It got brighter and brighter with the light seemingly got as bright as the sun. 

Kris closed their eyes from how bright the light was. They then felt this warmth around them as they kept their eyes shut. The warmth got warmer and warmer. 

However, suddenly everything stopped. The light disappeared as did the warmth. Kris’ weightlessness that they had also ceased. Kris felt themselves begin to fall and fall until they opened their eyes.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kris had awakened with a start with them sitting up in bed. At first, they didn’t move still in shock. All they did was quickly breathe in and out.

“What on earth was that?” they thought to themselves. “I’ve never had a dream like that.” 

They then brought a hand to their forehead. “What did any of that even mean?” they wondered aloud. “Wait a minute...I don’t remember putting myself to bed last night-”

Suddenly Kris was hit with a barrage of memories. Memories of castles, magic, friendship with the bully of their school, a monster that barred resemblance to their brother, gaining and losing control, and seeing nothing but red. All of those moments hit them all at once. 

Kris felt overwhelmed by all of this. They thought none of that could possibly be real. They must be part of some sort of dream. However, even with all of the grand fantasy adventures, they remembered not being in control of themselves at all. They remembered that they were like a puppet on a string being pulled by something beyond their understanding. 

They stared down at themselves with fear. The fear of once again stepping out of bed and losing control of themselves. To have all of their decisions decided for them by some unknown force. To not have any control of their own body.

“Will it happen again?” they thought to themselves, terrified. “Will all my control be snapped away from me as soon as I leave this bed? Will I be nothing but a mindless doll to be controlled as whatever controlled me saw fit?”

Kris had never felt more fear in their entire life from the thought of simply getting out of bed. The fear of them getting up and they would be trapped in the waking nightmare as they were yesterday froze them. They sat there staring down at the ground in as much terror as one would look at terror people would if the ground was on fire.

“There’s only one way to really find out,” they said to themselves, filled with dread. Kris then slowly moved closer to the edge of the bed. They moved their legs down with them shaking from the fear. They placed their feet on the ground and stood themselves up. 

As they stood there, they waited to see if they’d be taken control of. They stood by wondering how long it would take. How long until all of their actions become meaningless. 

However, to their surprise, that moment seemingly didn’t come. Their body remained in their control. Kris looked down at themselves, astonished. “I’m still in control,” they said to themselves. “I am still me.”

A mountain of thoughts populated their mind as they wondered what this meant. Wondering if they were back in control forever or if this was just a temporary moment of reprieve. They also wondered why that force had gone away in the first place. “Where could it be now that it’s not controlling me?” they wondered to themselves. “Why did they just leave? Did something stop them? Some other unknown power?” 

More and more questions kept piling up but before Kris could even conceive of any answers to them, they heard a knock at the bedroom door. They turned their head to see who it was. “Kris, are you awake?” they heard a comforting older sounding voice ask. Kris then watched as the door slowly opened. “I know it’s a bit early but, I wonder if you’re awake so we could get an early start, unlike yesterday-” 

The owner of the voice stopped when they saw Kris standing next to their bed. The owner, of course, being Toriel Dreemurr. “Oh my looks like you’re awake and even out of bed early for once,” she said, surprised. 

“Oh, um hi, Mom.” Kris awkwardly greeted their mother. 

“Good morning Kris. So nice to see you up and about,” she replied warmly. “I hope you had a good rest last night considering how early it was.” 

“I think I had an okay sleep,” they told her, trying not to think about their odd dream. 

“Well, that’s good,” she said with a warm smile. “I’ll be heading downstairs now to make you some breakfast if that’s alright with you.” 

“Yeah, that sounds fine, Mom.” Kris agreed.

Toriel then nodded and headed out of the room. 

Kris looked down at themselves again. He saw his hand and made them bunch up into fits. They didn’t know what had happened to whatever had been controlling them, but they knew they couldn’t focus on that right now. They needed to get downstairs. 

They walked to the door and were about to grab onto it, but before they did they turned around. They looked back and saw the red wagon with the birdcage in it. Kris stared at it and for a second they felt a twinge of pain in their chest. As if their body was remembering something their mind didn’t. 

Kris walked out of the room and into the hall. They walked past the bookshelf and cactus that was next to their bedroom. As they did they thought about how nice it was that they could just walk down the hallway without being forced to check every single thing. Whatever had controlled them yesterday seemed to have a habitat of looking over everything single object they could find. Even when they were supposed to be quickly heading out the door to school. 

They walked down the steps and started to hear the sounds of Toriel cooking breakfast. They heard the sounds of eggs being fried, and her mother humming a happy tune. Kris recognized it as one of her favorite hymns from church. 

Kris reached the bottom of the stairs and sat at the table. They continued to watch as their mother continued to happily cook. They wondered how their mother could be so happy just by making breakfast for their child but they soon understood.

Toriel was in such a good mood because making breakfast like this reminded her of when Asriel was still around. When he woke up bright and early and got Kris out of bed along too. The two of them would then go downstairs and wait for their breakfast to be made. 

Kris couldn’t help but also smile as they thought of that. Thinking about their brother always seemed to do that. However, that smile quickly faded as they looked over to where he would usually sit and saw it was empty. It reminded once again the fact they had been grappling with ever since he had left. Without Asriel, Kris felt like they were nobody. 

Suddenly a plate of scrambled eggs and buttered toast was put in front of them, along with a glass of orange juice and some silverware. “Eat them up quick Kris,” Toriel told them. “Even if you woke up early we still don’t have much time until we have to leave.” 

“Yeah, I guess I’ll get to it,” they told her. Kris then picked up the fork in front of them and began to eat from their plate. The eggs were delicious. No matter what life threw at them Kris knew their mother was an amazing cook. They could make anything taste good besides maybe her snail pie which in all of the years they had lived with the Dreemurrs they still haven’t tried.

Toriel then sat down in one of the seats next to Kris. She had her own plate and started to eat off of it. The two sat in relative silence for a moment with only the sounds of them eating together being the only in the room. 

“Kris?” Toriel then asked, breaking the silence.

“Yes, Mom?” Kris replied.

“It’s just that there’s something I want to ask you,” she explained. “It’s about yesterday and how you said you were with a friend when I asked you why you had stayed at school late. Who are they?” 

Kris stayed silent for a moment. They realized she was talking about Susie. The purple lizard monster that had been the school bully, who had threatened them just yesterday morning, was now one of their friends. That monster was now their friend because of what they had gone through together. 

At least that’s how everyone else saw it. Kris was just along for the ride when it came to becoming friends with her. Could they really be called friends? Most of what they had done yesterday that made them become closer was done by whoever was controlling Kris not them.

Kris, however, didn’t really have time to think much about this, their mother needed an answer. “It was Susie. They’re the one I was talking about,” they answered. 

“Oh, Susie? I must say I wasn’t expecting that considering your past interactions with her.” Toriel said, surprised. “Did you have a good time with her?”

“I mean, I guess. She’s honestly not that bad once you get to know her,” they explained. 

“Is that so? How interesting,” she told them. “Well, in any case, I’m glad that you are making any friends. I hope you two have a positive effect on one another going forward.”

“I do too.” Kris agreed. 

Toriel smiled and went back to eating her eggs. 

Kris meanwhile sat there and began to think about how much had truly changed in their life in just one day. Before yesterday they were just bobbing around in the ocean of life, going from day to day nothing really changing but, yesterday had destroyed all of that. Their entire life had been turned upside down. 

They had discovered the mystical dark world in their school. It was a place that was filled with wonders that they couldn’t have even dreamed up if they tried. It was where they had fought against foes that bent reality itself, it was where they had defeated an evil tyrant of a king, saw monsters in so many different shapes and sizes, and where they had made friends. Friends who stood with them even when everything seemed hopeless. Susie, Lancer, and Ralsei, all of them were now their friends.

Now that this had happened their life was now not even the closest bit boring. It was honestly very odd for Kris. All of this had just been thrust upon them without their consent. In some regards, it even seemed unfair in a way. They never asked to be this hero and they never asked to be someone responsible to keep the balance between the Light and Dark world in check. It was all because of whatever had controlled them before. 

There were now so many things that they now had to answer for and so many questions they now had. Why was a portal to the dark world in their school? What even was the dark world? And speaking of the dark world, what about Ralsei? Why did he look so much like their brother? Where did he exactly come from? 

They didn’t have the answers to any of these questions. Kris knew that the only answers to any of them were going to be in the Dark World. They would have to make their way back to it. 

“Kris, it’s time to get going,” Toriel told them. 

They looked up and saw that she had the car keys in her hand. “Okay,” they replied. 

Kris then got up from their seat. They walked over to the sink and put their dishes away in the sink. They then ran upstairs quickly and put on their shoes which were next to their bed. Once they were on they headed back downstairs and out the door.

Toriel had already gotten into the car while they were upstairs and it was running. 

Kris got in the front seat and put on their seat belt. It was nice to get into the car and not have to rush all the way there. “I really do need to keep a better sleep schedule.” they thought to themselves. “Pretty sure the Light and Dark World couldn’t survive a warrior of light that slept in late.” 

The car then revved up and began to roll forward. 

Kris then watched as Toriel drove past the familiar landmarks of Hometown. It was a cool crisp fall day with the morning sun shining brilliant yellow rays onto the town. Kris saw orange leaves that had fallen from the trees rustle the car sped past. 

Soon the car drove up to the school. Kris and Toriel got out of the car and began to walk toward the school. 

Kris knew that it was time to face whatever had controlled them yesterday had set out for them. It was going to be easy, in fact, it was probably going to be very hard, but at the very least, whatever happened it would be their decision. They were the ones in control now.


	2. A Question of Friendship

Chapter Two: A Question of Friendship 

Kris headed to Alphy’s classroom. Unlike yesterday they didn’t have to quickly run to their class because of how late they were. They could just casually walk up to the classroom like any other student.

They walked up to the door to the class and saw their classmates talking with one another. The class didn’t start for another ten minutes so this time was spent mingling with the other students. Kris never really partook in such activities. On the days they did come in this early they would usually just sit at their desk and wait for class to start. 

However, unlike those days Kris was looking for someone. The one person in class that shared in their journey to the Dark World. They scanned the room as they stood in the door’s frame. 

“Where is she?” Kris quietly wondered to themselves. 

“Good morning Kris.” A voice from behind them suddenly greeted. 

Kris turned around and saw that it was a deer monster in a green and red holiday sweater. An old friend of theirs. “Morning Noelle.” they casually replied. 

“How are you doing today?” she asked them.

“Alright, I guess,” they told her. 

“That’s good,” she said with a warm smile. “But I couldn’t help but overhear that you were looking for someone?”

“Oh well, I am looking for Susie. I need to talk to her about something,” they explained. 

“You need to talk to Susie? Is it about something that happened yesterday?” Noelle asked. 

“Yeah, kind of,” they answered.

“Well, I’m sure she’ll turn up. Maybe not on time but she’ll be here. She always does come here no matter how much she says she doesn’t like school.” she explained.

“She always does that doesn’t she?” Kris asked themselves. “I wonder why?”

“Who knows? But hey Kris about yesterday. I was wondering what you two were doing yesterday?” she asked them. 

Kris didn’t know what to say. They obviously couldn’t tell them the truth. She wouldn’t believe her and think they were crazy. However, they knew they had to say something. But then they realized that sometimes that the easiest explanation might be the right one. 

“Not much just hanging out. There’s not really much to say about it,” they told her. 

“Oh really?” she said surprised. “I thought it must’ve been something important you two did because it took up the whole day. And caused you to miss all of class.”

“I don’t know what to tell you. We just talked about stuff and after a while, we connected I guess,” they explained.

“Well, I guess that’s alright. I just thought there would be more.” Noelle said with a sigh. 

“Sorry, it’s just what happened.” Kris apologized.

“Yeah honestly don’t know why I thought it would be anything else,” Noelle told them. “Anyway let’s just go inside. Like I said Susie will get here...eventually.” 

“Yeah sounds good,” they said.

The two of them then walked into class. Kris made their way to the back of the class to their desk. Kris could hear the multitude of conversations between their classmates going on around them. The one happening right next to them was between Jockington and MK. They seemed to be in an argument about something.

“I am telling you Superbman would beat Sun Wukong’s butt!” he exclaimed. 

“Dude you are totally wrong! Superbman would be nothing compared to Sun Wukong!” they countered.

Kris realized that this conversation wasn’t really worth listening to. It seemed to be an argument that was going nowhere fast. The type of argument that no one should really listen too because there were other things far more important to focus on.

Kris’s focus shifted to the front of the room. They looked at the door and watched to see when Susie would come through it. They then looked up at the clock next to it. The one that they had stared at many a time before. Watching the seconds tick down until they were free. 

“She’s only got a minute left until class starts.” they thought to themselves. “Susie, where are you?” 

“So you’re just staring off into space already, huh?” a snide voice suddenly asked. 

Kris turned their head back down and saw a bluebird monster with glasses. “Hey Berdly.” they greeted.

“Good Morning, Kris. Nice to see you here on time for once.” Berdly replied with a smug smile. “I’m surprised honestly. I didn’t think you had it in you given your track record. And especially after yesterday where you were late and then skipped out the rest of the day. It’s amazing really. I mean I know you weren’t the best at paying attention in class but at least you were in class. But then you just went galavanting off with Susie of all people. What did you two even do all day?”

“I don’t have to tell you,” Kris answered shyly, feeling slightly uncomfortable. “It’s none of your business.” 

“Come on. You don’t have to keep it a secret. I’m sure it wasn’t that bad.” he said, pressing the issue. “Unless…?”

“Yo, Berdly. Kris clearly doesn’t want to talk about what happened yesterday with you.” MK interjected. “Leave them alone.”

“Oh, don’t lie MK you’re a little curious too, aren’t you?” he asked him. “Don’t you want to know what happened to those two yesterday? What caused them to spend the whole day away from class? It must’ve been something interesting.”

“I mean I am curious but if Kris doesn’t want to talk about it then we shouldn’t annoy them,” MK answered.

“Yeah bro it’s totally uncool,” Jockington said, adding himself in.

“You guys are such spoiled sports,” Berdly told them with a huff. “I mean what could it be? Maybe Kris isn’t telling because they got closer to Susie then they want to admit. Maybe they got **very** close?”

Kris didn’t like what Berdly was implying. Susie and they had just spent one day together and here he was making up wild theories about what they did. Berdly really could be the worst sometimes.

However, before Berdly could continue his heckling a hand with purple scales suddenly slipped onto their shoulder. He instantly froze up as he saw the hand. He knew exactly who it was. 

“Hey Berdly.” a cold voice greeted. 

He was scared to look up but he couldn’t help himself. He stared up and saw terrifyingly sharp teeth. Along with that, there was a look of pure terror from Berdly as he saw the face of the owner of the teeth. The face was one with one singular yellow eye staring him down.

“You’re a “good” kid, right? Didn’t your mother ever tell you not to talk about someone who’s listening?” they asked. 

“S-s-Susie.” Berdly stammered out, scared beyond belief. “I didn’t know you were listening.”

“Oh? You should really look out more Berdly.” Susie explained. “Because if you don’t…”

Berdly then felt as Susie moved her head closer to his ear. He could feel her breath against his skull.

“You could end up being a fried little chicken,” she whispered maliciously into his ear. “Do you understand?”

“Y-Yes,” he replied, shakily.

“Good,” she replied. Susie then backed off away from Berdly. “Now get the hell back to your seat. I don’t want you messing with Kris or me, alright?” 

“Of course!” he exclaimed. “I won’t be any trouble!”

Berdly then scurried off back to his desk as fast as he could.

Susie then looked at Kris and smiled. “Heh, never thought I’d stand up to Berdly to save someone else’s skin,” she said with a chuckle. “You alright?”

“Yeah, I’m fine,” Kris told them. “Thanks for the help, Susie.” 

“It was nothing Kris,” she said casually. “I mean that’s what friends do right? Get each other out of jams with jerks? Honestly, it’s a learning curve for me. Anyway, how have you been? Has everything been going alright with you since yesterday?”

“Sort of…” Kris answered, slightly evasive. Thinking of all of the stuff they had “I’ve been doing fine.”

Susie shot Kris a judgemental look. She knew something was up. “Alright then,” she told them. “But speaking of yesterday...” 

Susie then leaned in. She went against Kris’s desk to get closer. “So when are we going to ditch this place and head back to the Dark World?” she whispered. 

Kris wasn’t sure what to say. They wanted to go back to the Dark World to see if they could get some sort of answers to what had happened to them. However, there was a part of Kris wondering if the Dark World had something to do with this. If going back would somehow trigger them losing control again. Was it really worth risking it? 

“I’m not sure we should go right away.” Kris quietly explained. “I mean it would look bad if we ditched class twice in a row.” 

“Oh come on you’re concerned about that?” Susie asked them. “Alphys is so shy that I bet we won’t even get in trouble for it. Hell, we could probably skip class this whole week and we’d not get anything.”

“Look Susie I just...I don’t know. It feels wrong.” they replied. 

“What’s gotten into you, Kris? You’re really going to pass up on going to an awesome place like the Dark World just so you can hear Alphys talk about some math equation?” she asked them. 

“I’m sorry it’s just...I swear I’ll explain what’s going on with me and all that just give me some time, alright?” they explained. 

Susie looked at them with a frustrated look but it quickly softened. “Okay,” she said with a disappointed sigh. “But it better be a damn good explanation. I’m missing messing around with Lancer for this.” 

“I promise it’ll all make sense,” Kris reassured her. 

“Yeah, whatever,” Susie said as she sat down at her desk.

The school bell then rang. Kris’ fellow students quickly got into their seats. Alphys was meanwhile standing up at the front of the room looking at all of her students with a nervous smile.

Kris looked forward and saw the upset look on Susie’s face. They let out a deep sigh. “I’m sorry Susie but I can never let them gain control again. I can’t risk it.” they thought to themselves. “I don’t want to be controlled by somebody else.”

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The class proceeded as normal for the first half of the day. Alphys talked a bit more about the project that they were supposed to be working on. From what Kris could discern it was supposed to be a project that involved doing a deep analysis of classic literature. They not only had to do a paper on it but also write about the author’s life story and the time period they were in to see how that influenced their story. Finally, at the end of all that, they were supposed to do a presentation.

The books for selecting were such titles as “Ego and Bias”, “Great Anticipations”, “The Red Letter”. All of them were stories that were considered the best of the best by many but dull to read through now. 

Kris wasn’t sure what book they were going to pick. They didn’t really read much of that type of book. Susie also wasn’t sure. She seemed to have an even smaller idea of what to choose. 

Out of the books that hadn’t been taken yet Kris chose the book titled “Oliver Spiral.” It was a book about a young poor orphan boy in the U.K. on his many adventures as he tries to find a good life for himself. Having to face the challenges of being poor in a society that looks down on them. 

It seemed like a sort of enticing read. Kris felt like they could relate considering they were an orphan themselves. Even if they hadn’t grown up in a workhouse or joined a gang of pickpockets. 

They asked Susie if it was okay to pick it and she replied with a noncommittal “Sure.” 

As they began to work Kris could see how some of the other groups were working on their projects. Noelle was quietly reading and writing down notes while Berdly was looking up an autobiography about their author. Monster Kid seemed to be writing down some notes with the pencil in his mouth on what materials they’d need meanwhile his partner Snowy read the book while making the occasional ice or cold pun about what he was reading. Jockington was adamantly staring at his book as if he was so focused on keeping his eyes on his book he wasn’t bothering to actually read it. His partner Catti meanwhile was browsing social media on her phone. It seemed that her looking up information on the book had redirected her to several fan accounts that post erotic works based on the original story. Finally, Kris saw Temmie taking notes while their EG read the book.

All in all the classroom was certainly filled with at least a few interesting sights. Even when they were all just reading a bunch of old books.

Along with at least starting some work on the project Kris began to gather their thoughts. They knew what they were going to explain to Susie was going to be a lot to take in. However, they also remembered that yesterday they had dealt with such insane things as a checker piece that sprouted legs to a monster doing a bad Shakespearean impression as he taunted them with block puzzles. So they realized that explaining what had happened to them the previous day wouldn’t be as difficult as they first thought. But it would still be hard.

How were they supposed to explain something that they didn’t even have a full grasp on? And even with all of the odd events that had happened yesterday, would she believe them? Would she believe that the entire time they were together they were nothing but a puppet on a string? 

Kris didn’t really know the answer but they knew they would have to figure something out.

The rest of the morning went by pretty quick. Kris had spent the time beginning to research the background of the book. Even if they were one of the chosen heroes of light they still had to keep up on their studies. They were by no means the best student but Kris knew they needed to pass even if it was to scrape by. 

Lunchtime soon came around. The students put away a lot of their class materials and took out their lunches. Soon the room became filled with a bunch of different smells and aromas from the various meals the class had brought. 

Toriel had made Kris a sandwich with Turkey, Lettuce, Tomato, with mustard on wheat bread. Along with that, she had packed them a bag of chips and a bottle of apple juice. All in all, it was a pretty standard lunch but Kris wasn’t complaining. To them, if it worked, it worked. 

Kris however had a more pressing matter than lunch. They realized that it was probably the best time as any to confront Susie. 

“Hey,” they said while tapping her on the shoulder. 

“What?” she asked. 

“I want us to go talk about something private. Want to go into the hallway?” they asked. 

“Sure that works,” she replied. 

The two of them got up from their desks and walked toward the door. 

“W-Where are you t-two going?” Alphys asked. 

“Just in the hallway. Will be back before lunch is done.” Kris explained. 

“A-Alright but be q-quick. L-Lunch doesn’t last forever, y-you know?” she told them.

“Yeah, we know,” Susie replied. 

They both then headed into the hallway. The two of them walked past a set of lockers and the bulletin board. 

Kris then slowly made them come to a stop. “Alright I think we’ll talk here,” they told her. 

“I guess this is as good a place as any,” Susie replied. She then leaned herself against one of the beige-colored walls. 

Kris stood there silent for a moment. They weren’t sure how to really begin the conversation. They had been so focused on explaining to Susie the problems that they hadn’t bothered to focus on a good opening to the conversation.

“Well…?” Susie asked, confused. “We don’t have all day Kris.”

“Yeah, you’re right,” Kris answered. “So you’re probably wondering why I called you here and also why I made us wait to go back to the Dark World.”

“Well yeah, Kris,” Susie told them. “You’ve made me wait through a half-day of boring-ass class. Look Kris I know we’re friends because of what happened yesterday and I trust you but what’s going on?” 

“You know it’s interesting that you bring that up because what happened yesterday is why I wanted to talk to you,” Kris explained. “You see I...I don’t know how to phrase this...I wasn’t myself yesterday.”

Susie looked at them, perplexed. “What do you mean?” 

“Well to put it in one way I...I wasn’t myself yesterday because I wasn’t in control of myself yesterday. Something else, I don’t know what was controlling me.” they told her. 

Susie gave Kris a look that could only be described as a look someone gives you when they are questioning a person’s sanity. “Wait...what?” she asked them. 

“Look I don’t really understand it either but yesterday while we were in the Dark World and outside of it, I was being controlled by some unseen force. Every action took, every decision I made, every word I spoke it was all someone else doing it. My entire body was being forced to do that unseen force’s biding.” they answered. 

“So wait, you're trying to tell me that everything you did yesterday was someone else’s doing?” Susie asked them confused. 

“I know it sounds crazy but it’s true. I mean considering what happened yesterday it’s not the biggest leap in logic but still.” Kris explained. 

“Hang on let me get this straight. If everything you did yesterday was because of someone else does that mean all that becoming friends stuff was just someone else?” she said. 

“I…” Kris said unsure of themselves. 

“Ha…that actually makes sense,” Susie said with a laugh. “You aren’t my friend, you were just being forced to be it. You don’t really care about me do you?”

“Susie that’s not what I’m saying at all.” they refuted. 

Susie however was not convinced. She came closer to Kris and looked down at them. She was rather imposing over them. 

“Oh come on Kris you don’t have to pretend anymore,” Susie said with bitterness in her voice. “I mean you aren’t being controlled anymore. No one is forcing you to be nice to me. Just tell me how you really feel. It’s probably nothing I haven’t heard before. Freak? Prick? Bastard?” 

Kris felt a chill run down their spine as she saw Susie expose her fangs to them. It reminded them of what happened yesterday before they headed into the Dark World. How she slammed them against the lockers and threatened them. 

“Susie please understand even though I wasn’t me yesterday that doesn’t mean we’re not friends.” they tried to explain. “There were moments where I was somehow able to act like myself and I still protected you.”

“What are you talking about?” she asked viciously.

“When the king attacked you I ran toward you and defended you. That was all me. That wasn’t whatever was in control.” they answered. “Please you have to believe me.” 

Susie was silent for a moment. She then slowly backed off, away from Kris. She then let out a big sigh. “I’m sorry I just…” she began to tell them. “I’ve never really had any good friends before you. I was just kind of scared you were telling me that everything you did yesterday was a lie. Including becoming friends with me.”

“It’s complicated,” Kris said. “I think you are actually a good person but those times you bullied me and threatened me aren’t just going to go away. I want to be your friend Susie. I just need a bit more time to adjust to all of this.”

“Yeah, I can understand that. I was a real asshole.” Susie explained. “Maybe we both just need time to adjust?”

“I think so,” Kris answered.

“Well, whatever I did to you in the past I’m sorry. I was a jerk who didn’t really understand how to connect with people.” she apologized. 

“Thanks, I’m glad to hear that,” they said with a small smile. 

“Alright now that we got that all sorted out. What’s going on with you anyway?” she asked.

“Like I said I don’t really know,” Kris explained. “All I know is that I was under someone’s control yesterday. They made me do practically everything I did.”

“Man, that’s weird. And that’s coming from me, a person who helped you battle against a king with a mouth in his stomach,” she told them. “Maybe Ralsei would know something about this? He does seem to know a lot about magic and that’s the only thing I could think of that could cause something like this.” 

“I guess so. Maybe it was some sort of spell or something?” Kris wondered. “I should probably ask him when we go to the Dark World next.”

“Why don’t we ask him right now?” Susie said with a grin. 

“Really now?” Kris asked, confused.

“Yeah, why not?” she answered. “Let’s just leave now and meet up with him.”

“Are you sure we should? I mean we are in the middle class.” Kris told her. 

“Oh come on Kris your problem is more important than class.” Susie countered. “Besides we’ve been keeping him, Lancer, and everyone else we know in the Dark World waiting for so long now.” 

“I guess you’re right,” Kris said with a sigh. 

“Hell yeah!” she exclaimed. “Let’s get going.”

Susie then began to walk down the hall with Kris following close behind. They headed up to the pair of metal doors that led into the supply closet. 

Susie then got up to them and grabbed the handles. She then swung the doors open. 

Kris looked into the darkness in the door frame. They found it odd looking at it again. Yesterday they were scared to enter from how ominous it looked and there was still fear but it was an entirely different type. 

Yesterday they were scared because of what might have been inside it. Now they were scared of what was inside it. In that darkness, they knew it contained their hopes as well as their fears. The hope of being a part of something greater, something that mattered. But the fear of being controlled and the demons they had to encounter. 

“Ready?” Susie asked them.

“Yeah,” Kris replied. 

The two then walked into the darkness, closing the doors behind them.


	3. The Magician's Castle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally, after a months-long hiatus Light at the End is back! I'm sorry this all took so long but I had a lot of stuff to work through before I could finish this chapter. Mental health issues, finishing up my college semester, and all that. But now I'm back and will be posting chapters of this at a semi-regular rate from now on. I've gone through a lot and I'm glad I'm through it now. Thanks to all of you for being patient with me and I hope this new chapter can live up to your expectations. 
> 
> Anyway, without ado let's begin. I hope all of you enjoy it!

Chapter Three: The Magician’s Castle

Kris and Susie once again fell into the Dark World. Instead of being surprised by it Kris and Susie were expecting it. It was however still a bit startling to fall into pitch blackness.

The two of them felt the rush of air pass by them as they fell. They could feel the wind rushing through their hair. Both of them falling deeper and deeper down. 

Finally, it all came to a sudden stop as they collided with the ground with a loud thud. Kris felt pain through their entire body as they lay on the ground. They had landed on their front and had felt a substantial amount of pain in their chest. 

They looked over and saw Susie in a similar state. “We really need to work on our landings,” she grunted. She then stood up. 

Kris saw that she was dressed in her outfit from before. They were dressed in a black jacket with a touch of purple on its lining. Along with that, they had a dark blue undershirt and magenta pants. She also had spiked cuffs and black boots. 

Kris was also back in the set of clothes they were in yesterday. They had their shining metal armor and a blue and purple scarf. Along with that, they had the black tights underneath them. 

Susie brushed herself off. She then looked down and saw Kris still on the ground. “Need some help?” she asked as she outstretched her hand.

“Sure,” Kris replied. They then grabbed onto her hand.

Susie pulled them up and they stood next to one another. “Well, we better get moving. It’s going to be a bit of a walk to Ralsei’s place from here,” she told them.

“Let’s get going then,” Kris said as they began to walk forward.

“Hey don’t go without me! You may have been in front all day yesterday but that doesn’t mean you can just walk ahead!” she exclaimed.

The two of them began to make their way through the mysterious barren wasteland. Everything was eerily silent and still here. The only things here were the odd jagged grey rock formations with holes that sometimes leaked a black liquid along with strange drawings of eyes, piles of what appeared to be dust, and the odd white stick and ball structures that occasionally shot out pellets that they had to dodge. All of this made for a boring if slightly unnerving walk. 

Eventually, they came to the cliff where they had to slide down a great distance. Kris and Susie took a second to stare downward, seeing the long path they would have to slide down. Even though they had done it before it was still intimidating. 

However, they soon overcame their fears and began to slide down the cliff at a steady pace. They kept sliding down and down until the path began to narrow. Their surroundings began to change as well. The grey ground began to shift to a more dark color that a blue hue to it. It shifted more and more until by the time they were almost down it had changed to the ground that resembled the familiar ground of Ralsei’s kingdom.

They then landed on the ground. This time their landing was much more competent. Instead of landing face-first, the two of them skidded down onto the ground feet first. 

“Alright, Ralsei should be waiting for us just up ahead,” Susie told them. “Are you ready to see him?” 

“I guess,” Kris answered. 

“Man you are a lot less committed than you were yesterday. That force or whatever controlling you was a lot more sure of themselves than you are.” Susie said slightly annoyed. 

Kris shrugged. “That's just kind of the person I am,” they said. 

“I know but still it’s weird,” she explained. “Anyway let’s get going. That fluffy dork has been waiting long enough. Also apparently he’s going to have cake for us.” 

“Yeah let’s go,” they told her. 

The two of them then began the short trip toward Ralsei's castle. They soon came to the outskirts of his kingdom. They passed by the warped architecture of the buildings. All of them empty with no subjects for the prince of darkness. 

Kris and Susie finally made it to the castle courtyard. There sitting in the center of it was a small boss monster dressed in green robes and a pink scarf. He was sitting there patiently reading an old book with worn pages from years of use. 

His head perked up as soon as they saw them. "Kris! Susie!" they exclaimed. 

"Sup Ralsei." Susie greeted.

"Hey," Kris added on. 

"Oh my how wonderful it is to see you two again," he told them. "I must say I was quite worried when you two didn't show up when you did yesterday." 

"Well, you can blame Kris for that. They had us stay up in the light world working on our classwork," she explained. 

"Oh really? Well, I can sort of understand if it was for academic work. But still, it was awfully lonely waiting for you two. Hopefully, you'll find some balance between the two. Anyhow now that you here I have a promise I mean to keep." 

"Are you talking about the cake?" she asked slightly excited. 

"Yes. I'm glad you remembered Susie," he said with a smile. 

"Of course I did. I'm not going to pass up a chance for some free food," she said with a smile matching his.

"Good, now please follow me," he told them. 

"Okay," Kris said with a nod. 

Susie and Kris then began to follow Ralsei. They came to the large wooden doors and Ralsei opened them. A cyan light then poured out from inside. “Come on in,” he said while gesturing to them to come in. 

They then walked inside and saw the entryway of Ralsei’s castle. It was a grand hall with high ceilings, the walls made of black stone, a large staircase that lead to the second floor, many different furnishings from paintings to pink flowers on tables made from dark purple wood. The whole room was lit by a series of candle lights that burned a bright blue.

“Woah I knew Ralsei was a prince but this is freaking nuts,” Susie said in amazement. 

“Royalty is known to be extravagant,” Kris said with a shrug. 

The three of them then came to a room with a large dining room table. The table seemed to be made from the same wood as the smaller ones from the other room. It had a set of plates and silverware set up for them. Along with a set of wooden chairs. 

However, all of them were nothing compared to the cake placed in the center of it all. The cake looked like the most scrumptious thing both Kris and Susie had ever seen. It was a chocolate cake with vanilla frosting and bright red cherries. On top of the cake, there were words written in green frosting. It read “To my friends and honorable heroes of light.” Along with that right beneath it, there were some simple frost drawings of their faces. All of them looked very happy with one another. 

“Please sit,” Ralsei said while pulling up a chair. 

Kris and Susie both did as they were told. They sat down in their seats. Kris was in the middle of both Ralsei and Susie with her to their right and him to their left. 

“Right now that you two are here let us begin,” Ralsei said with a smile. 

Ralsei then began to dish up each of them. “Now I know you’ll probably want the bigger piece Susie but I must please take some level of restraint with this cake. Unlike the unfortunate incident with the top chef’s cake yesterday.” Ralsei told her as he offered up a large piece. 

“Hey, I hadn’t eaten anything before then! Besides, that guy's cake was begging to be eaten!” she exclaimed. “Who leaves a big cake like that in the middle of the woods?”

“Probably someone who doesn’t want lizard monsters to eat their cake.” Kris deadpanned. 

“Hey!” Susie shouted. 

Ralsei let out a small chuckle. “Well, in any case, I hope you enjoy the cake I’ve made for you now,” he said happily. “I’ve never had anyone else try it but from what I’ve tasted it should be quite delicious.” 

“We'll see fluffy boy,” Susie told him.

She then took a big fork full of cake. She bit down onto the bit of cake and she couldn’t even describe it. It was the most exquisite cake she had ever tasted. The rich chocolate flavor of the cake was completed impeccably by the vanilla frosting. The texture of the cake was nice and moist with it perfectly crumbling in her mouth as she chewed it. 

“Ralsei this is freaking amazing!” she enthusiastically exclaimed. 

“Oh thank you,” Ralsei said. “I’m glad you enjoy it.” 

“Enjoy it? I love it! This is great! You are one hell of a cook.” she said, praising him.

“You’re far too kind Susie.” He said, trying to dissuade her. “What do you think Kris?” 

“It’s really good Ralsei,” Kris answered. “It’s tasty and sweet just like a cake should be.” 

“Thank you, Kris,” he told them. “Now then how are things going on in the Light World? I hope everything is going alright.”

Susie and Kris both looked at each other with them looking somewhat anxious. Kris could tell from the expression on Susie’s face she didn’t know what to say. What was worse was that they didn’t know what to say either.

“What is it? Is there something wrong?” he asked them. 

The two of them were both silent for a moment. They knew one of them was going to have to speak but they both weren’t sure who would do it. All they could do was look at each other in awkward silence.

“Well, you see Ralsei… Something happened with Kris yesterday.” Susie finally spoke up.

“Really? What happened?” he questioned. 

“Kris was well…” Susie began to say. 

However, Kris stopped them. “Wait let me tell him,” they told her. 

“Alright,” she replied.

“I’m so confused. What could’ve happened to you that causes you to be this secretive with me?” he asked.

“You see what happened was that yesterday I was taken control of by some unknown force. It made me move around and talk to people in ways I never would.” Kris explained. “They had absolute control over me while all I could do was watch.”

Ralsei's eyes were widened. “What…?” he said, shocked. “I have so many questions...”

“Trust me I did too when they told me,” Susie told him.

“When did this start…?” he asked. 

“I had been under the force’s control since I stepped out of my bed first thing in the morning. Almost everything I did yesterday was influenced by it,” they answered. 

“I’m trying to wrap my head around all of this,” he said as a hand was placed on his forehead. “So every single action you took yesterday was because of some force controlling you?”

“Yes,” Kris replied.

“Oh, my word. That’s quite strange.” Ralsei told them. 

“I know it is,” they added on. “But Ralsei one of the reasons I am here is because I want to know if you’ve ever heard of anything like this. Anything you heard, with the magic you’ve studied?”

“I’m not sure...” he replied with him being contemplative. He then stood up. “I’ll have to check my study. Please follow me.” 

Susie and Kris both stood up. The two of them then followed Ralsei out of the room. They walked right behind him as he led them across a hall. The group came to a set of white doors which Ralsei quickly opened. All three of them then headed inside.

The room inside was a sight to behold. Much like the grand hall at the entrance of the castle the room was grand in size. The walls that stretched up to a high ceiling were lined with books. Hundreds if not thousands of books were all shelved in this place. It was an unimaginable collection. 

Kris thought to themselves that the books in this room probably contained more words than they would ever read. They had wondered to themselves how Ralsei kept himself preoccupied before their arrival with Susie. This seemed to be a rather good answer. 

“If there’s anything on the force that had controlled you, it’s in here,” he told them. 

“I think everything ever written could be in here Ralsei.” Susie rebutted.

“Oh, nonsense. This collection may be vast but it’s not everything.” Ralsei countered. “I mean I’ve read everything in here but there are still gaps in my knowledge. But that’s the fun of reading, isn’t it? There’s always more to read.”

“I thought the fun of reading came from when it was finished. So you could at least start writing the dumbass book report the teacher assigned you,” she explained.

“Hardly a way to see something as joyful as reading,” Ralsei said with a small huff. “But to each their own I suppose.” 

Ralsei then pulled out a large book from one of the many shelves. He opened it up and quickly began to flip through it. “I believe there is something in here that could explain what is happening with you Kris,” he said looking up from the book. “I just got to find it.” 

“Sounds good,” Kris said with a nod. 

“Hope you find it quickly. The cake was great and all but I also want to see Lancer sometime today.” Susie told him.

“It should just take a moment. You are more than welcome to look through the library while I look,” he explained. “I’m sure there’s something you could entertain yourself with.”

“Fine but don’t take too long, alright?” she requested.

“I’ll try,” Ralsei answered.

Both Susie and Kris walked away from Ralsei so he could read in peace for a moment. They walked alongside each other. The two of them looked around the room still taking in the details of the place. 

Kris looked up at the wall of books in front of them. All of them were bound in leather with the pages slightly golden from age. The books had appeared to be here for a very long time. 

“So how long do you think Ralsei is going to be looking through that book of his?” Susie asked. 

“I don’t know,” Kris answered.

“I hope not too long because these books aren’t going to keep us very busy,” she said while pointing to a shelf full of them.

“Let’s just hope he can find what he needs. I want this to work,” they explained. 

“Can’t exactly blame you for that. I wouldn’t want anyone controlling me like whatever the hell did to you.” Susie told them. 

“I’m not really sure what I’ll do if he can’t help me. I just don’t want to live in fear that I’ll be nothing but a puppet again.” Kris said with dread in their voice. 

“Hey don’t worry. Ralsei will help you. That little fuzzball might not be the most reliable in a fight but he’ll come through when it comes to helping you.” she reassured them. “Besides if that thing regains control of you I’ll beat the hell out of it to free you!” 

“Wouldn’t that mean you would have to hit me to do it though?” Kris asked.

“Oh damn right,” she said with her attitude deflated. “I’d still snap you out of it somehow.”

“I appreciate the gesture Susie. But I hope it doesn’t come to you beating me up to save me,” they replied with a slight amount of snark to their voice. 

“Was that a joke?” she asked. “With how you talk it’s hard to tell with you.” 

“It can be if you want,” Kris answered. 

“Ugh again with this non-committed crap! If you say something as a joke just say it’s a joke!” she exclaimed. “You don’t have to just wait and see if it’s okay to call it a joke or not.” 

“Fine it was a joke,” they admitted. “Happy?”

“I guess but you need to be more assertive. Especially if you’re going to be the leader while we're here,” she told them. 

“I’ll try to be,” Kris said to her. 

“Good,” she said. “Anyway guess we better find a place to sit down. We are going to be here a while.”

“Yeah,” he told her. 

The two of them looked for a place to sit. They studied their surroundings until they found a table with a couple of chairs to sit at. They made their way over to them and sat down next to one another. 

Susie and Kris sat there for a few minutes. They waited patiently for Ralsei. That’s all they really could do as he kept reading from the book he had chosen at one of the other tables. 

As they waited Kris wondered about what Susie had told them. “She says I need to be more assertive but I’m not sure what that entirely means.” they thought to themselves. “I’ve never had to be that. I’ve just been coasting around until now. So can I really be this group leader? Can I really be a hero of light fighting against the dark?”

Kris sighed. None of these questions weren’t easy to answer. However, they also know that they didn’t really have a choice. People were relying on them and they needed them. They couldn’t turn away from them now even if they doubted they could lead them. 

Kris then looked over at Ralsei and saw that he was still reading. They could see the reflection of the blue flames from the candle next to him in his eyes. He was staring intently at the page. He had a more serious face than he usually wore. 

However, their patience waned. Kris stood up and began to walk over to Ralsei. They needed to see if he had made any progress. 

Kris made their way over to him. They stood next to him waiting for him to notice them. However, it seemed that Ralsei was completely entranced by his book. It looked like Kris would have to speak up. 

“Ralsei,” they said trying to get his attention. 

The young prince then quickly looked up as if suddenly jolted out of a trance. He seemed to slightly jump out of his seat. His white fluff stood on end. “Oh, Kris!” he exclaimed. “I didn’t see you there.” 

“Have you found anything in that book? About my condition?” they asked.

A frown appeared on Ralsei's face and he let out a sigh. “Sadly no. I’m reading up about all these different spells that manipulate or take control away from an opponent and I can’t seem to find anything,” he explained. “There are lots of spells that do one or two of things that happened to you but nothing like you described.”

“Well damn, that sucks,” they said, feeling a bit disheartened. 

“Yes it is quite a dismal turn of events,” he said with a sigh. 

“Are you sure there’s nothing in there?” they said looking down at the book. 

“Sad to say I’m definitely sure,” he replied. 

Kris stared down at the page Ralsei was currently flipped too. A name of a certain spell caught their eye. “What’s Heaven’s Light?” they asked. 

“Oh, that spell is a very powerful mind manipulation one. It brings to light all the fears and insecurities of the being it’s cast onto,” he explained. 

“Wow, that sounds terrifying,” Kris said unnerved. 

“Yes, it does. Imagining all your worst fears in front of you all at once is frightening,” he told them. “It seems like a spell that was developed for some form of psychological torture.”

“I wonder why it’s called “Heaven’s Light”? That doesn’t seem like the name for magic that does that.” they wondered. 

“I’m not sure. Maybe it could be a reference to heaven in some religions supposedly being able to see through a person’s memories to judge them.” Ralsei answered. 

“Sounds kind of pretentious to me. Then again from little I know of magic users you don’t seem to be ones for subtlety.” 

Ralsei let out an awkward laugh. “I guess you could say that Kris,” he said with a small smile. 

“But, sadly, you couldn’t find a solution for me even with all of these books.” they sighed. 

“I know it’s troubling.” the young prince told them with their smile replaced with a frown. “However I do think there is something I can do for you. To give you a little peace of mind.”

“What’s that?” Kris asked, intrigued. 

“There’s this spell that I can use to look into your mind and see if there’s any external force trying to affect it. Basically, it allows me to see if anything is trying to manipulate you in any way. It can’t stop your mind from being tampered with but it can at least tell me if there’s anything you have to worry about right now.” Ralsei explained. 

“Oh really? That sounds like it’d be good,” they said with their spirits lifted slightly. Kris knew this wouldn’t solve their problem but they felt like this would help them. At least a little bit. 

“Alright if you’re good with it I guess we will proceed,” Ralsei told them. “Now please sit down next to me and we will begin.”

Kris pulled up a chair and sat down next to Ralsei. They turned and faced them. This was the first time they were so close without him having his hat on. It was so odd to see how similar they truly were to their brother. There were differences but as they looked at the white snow fur face they couldn’t help but feel a familiar warmth inside of them. If they just had their eyes go lazy for a second they could’ve sworn they were looking at their loving brother. 

“Ready?” he asked. 

“Yeah. Do what you got to do,” they answered.

Ralsei nodded. He then lifted his arms up and put his hands right onto Kris’s ears. They felt the softness of their fur-covered hands against their skin. “Hold still and try not to think of anything too overpowering. It will make it harder for me to look into your mind,” he told them. “Just take a deep breath and close your eyes. Relax.” 

“Okay,” Kris answered. They then took in a deep breath and tried to calm themselves. 

Kris then suddenly felt an odd tingling sensation inside their head. They felt it start on the outreaches of their skull but then slowly began to drift further inside. They could also see a soft blue light emanating from the corner of each of their eyes. Kris understood this must’ve been the magic from Ralsei flowing into them. 

“You’re doing good Kris,” Ralsei reassured them. “Just stay still for a little longer. I’m almost finished.” 

“Okay,” Kris told him. 

Kris felt as the magic continued to flow through them. It was an odd feeling. It was like Ralsei's very life force was flowing into them. The magic was more than just a power he used; it was an extension of himself. That same gentleness and warmth Ralsei had was extended into his magic currently running through their mind. 

“Alright Kris I’m done.” he calmly explained. He then took his hands off of Kris’ ears and lowered his arms. A smile then appeared on his face. “I’m glad to say that I couldn’t find any evidence that you’re currently being influenced by someone. Every action you’ve taken at least today was based entirely on your actions.”

“So everything with me right now is okay?” they asked. 

“Yes. I believe so.” he happily said. “I hope it puts you at least a little bit at ease.” 

Kris didn’t know entirely why but hearing that made them better than they thought it would. They then did something they hadn’t done in a long time. They smiled. It was a small one and it lasted for only a second but they couldn’t help it. For once they felt some amount of levity. “It does Ralsei. It really does.”


End file.
